Question: Molly flips a fair coin five times, and she is very surprised to flip a head each time. What is the probability she will flip a tail on her next flip of the coin? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: This problem refers to the property of coins and other trial-independent probability devices that we refer to as not having memory. In other words, the coin cannot respond in any way to how it landed on the previous 5 flips. It is still equally likely to be heads or tails on its next flip, so the probability is $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$.